


Bloody Exams

by Willow_Angel



Series: Exam Time Again [1]
Category: Septicplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Exams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which Jack finishes his math exam and finds himself staring at Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Exams

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT, GUYS!  
> I WROTE A SEPTIPLIER DRABBLE!  
> YOU PROUD OF ME, MA?!
> 
> In any case, this was a short drabble that I wrote during English, with the prompt "Exams". I couldn't resist, so here it is~ I know it's short, but I didn't have much time, kay? Kay. :)  
> Thank you for reading! :D

Jack threw down his pen, glad that his exam was finally over. Damned maths. He glanced up at the teacher to see that she was marking work for other classes, and glanced around the room. He saw a couple of people aimlessly flicking through their exam and a few reading books, but the majority was still working. He heard pens scratching against paper, and someone tapping their nails against a tabletop. Papers rustled as pages were flipped over.

Jack’s eyes landed on Mark on the other side of the room, with his raven-coloured hair flopping over his eyes, hiding behind a thin pair of glasses. He was so… _focussed_ , and Jack found himself absentmindedly wondering what was going on in his head, just like he did so often.

He pulled himself out of his daze, and mentally slapped himself. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking about Mark, no matter how hot he was with that gorgeous dark hair, and dark, chocolate-brown eyes, and slightly darker Korean skin tone that greatly contrasted with Jack’s milky-white skin-

 _Goddamnit, Jack,_ he told himself. _Pull yer damned head in and read through yer bloody exam._

And he tried, dear god, he did. But in the silence of the room, he could hear the ticking of the clock each second, someone’s foot tapping against the carpeted floor, and that one person was _still tapping their nails._

And Mark’s handsome face just kept swimming into his mind and soon enough, he just gave into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ^~^


End file.
